


Twizzlers Two

by BelieveThat



Series: Twizzlers [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feel better smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Seth's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat
Summary: That dark place has come back for Seth, and there's only two people who know what to do.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Twizzlers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540594
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Twizzlers Two

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
Please read "Twizzlers" to get the idea of what's going on. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Hypothetically Roman and Seth stay on the road together and Dean is still "Dean".

“Seth…Seth? Seth, babe, answer me.”

Those words circled through Seth’s mind, while everything else continued to spin around him. He couldn’t get it to stop. He just wanted it to stop. Just for a minute, so he could feel normal again. So he could breath, so he could confirm that his blood was still flowing. But there was nothing. Just Roman’s voice echoing in his head.

Roman had just gotten out of the shower, and now was sitting down on the floor in front of Seth. Seth had no idea how he ended up there, slumped over on the floor of their hotel room. The only thing solid was that Roman was there, now holding onto him and calmly trying to snap him out of this pit of emptiness. 

Seth just wanted everything to stop, even if it was just for a moment. He wanted to grab a hold of something, anything that could make him feel human again. He knew Roman was trying, but it didn’t stop his soul from aching. He was convinced that his heart was actually going to stop.

He had been here before. This God forsaken place where everything was a blur. Where he was watching his life escape him, where things were turning black, where he lost everyone and everything. How did this start? When did it start? When did he lose control? Nothing made sense. 

Months ago he had been so happy. He had the Universal Title, he had Roman and Dean, he had the admiration of the fans and the respect of his peers. But then things slowly crumbled from Seth’s hands. Dean had only been back from his elbow injury for a few months before he dropped a bomb on his boyfriends. They were laying in bed at their house late one night when he confessed to them his misery. Both of them knew that he was going through the motions that came with having a high profile career. But this was almost blindsiding.

Together, they figured it out just as they always did. They knew it would be hard, but Dean’s happiness came first. One thing they agreed on was that their happiness was the most important thing. But that didn’t make it hurt any less for Seth and Roman. For Seth, no matter how hard he tried he always felt like piece of his heart was missing when they were apart. It chipped away at him every second he was away from Dean. His relationship with Roman was still strong and solid, although they had a hard time communicating when they missed Dean. Neither of them wanted the other to get upset.

The chipping away continued through the Summer. Fans were starting to change their mind about Seth, and it wasn’t any fault of his own. His title run was “stale”, and he was “boring”. That was their opinion and they were welcome to it. But then things got worse. The bosses started to realize what the fans apparently did as well.

Then came Hell in a Cell which was an actual nightmare. Both Seth and Bray Wyatt knew going in, that things weren’t going to end well. They both questions and expressed concerns with Vince and creative before hand. It all fell on deaf ears. So the two of them did what they could. They wished each other luck before hand, and then went out to the Cell.

Roman was in Gorilla watching the match intently. Even he shook his head, knowing that the match was a complete shit show. Then his phone lit up with a text, “WHAT THE FUCK?!” it read.

He sighed and responded to Dean, “I know.”

That night in the cell, Seth lost something. His confidence was long gone, and this went even deeper. For days, he kept telling himself that he was just “shook up” because the match had really gotten to himself and Bray. They had talked a few times, Bray trying to give Seth some encouragement, knowing the scrutiny he was now under. The fans, pod casters, dirt sheets, social media, everyone had an opinion. There was only so long a person could go before it began eating away at them. Especially when there wasn’t much left to pick at.

Saudi Arabia was a blessing and a curse. Seth knew he would be dropping the title to Bray that night. Part of him of course didn’t want to. He wanted to be the champion, stay the champion, he loved it. Who didn’t? At the same time, he didn’t have it in him anymore. He was exhausted, broken, maybe even depressed. It hurt. Everything hurt. Inside and out.

Now he was on the floor in a hotel room with Roman holding him in his arms. Seth didn’t know what town they were in, what day it was, or how he had even gotten there. But then he felt the warmness against his lips and everything finally stopped spinning. 

Roman broke the light kiss, holding Seth’s face in his hands, “Hey, Seth? Baby, answer me.”

Seth blinked a few times, as his eyes focused on his boyfriend’s face.

“Baby….no….” Roman trailed quietly, sitting back and then pulling him into his lap, “It’s ok, I promise. You’re ok,” he reassured, although his heart ached for his boyfriend. 

Seth clutched onto him, trying his best to keep away his tears. The feelings he had coursing through him were just shy of scary. Nothing but negativity, hatred and disgust of himself, “I…” he stuttered, “I don’t…”

“I know,” Roman reassured, kissing the top of his forehead, “I know. Listen to me alright? I need you to listen ok?”

Seth nodded into Roman’s shoulder, “Mmm hmmm.”

“I love you ok? Dean loves you. We’re going to fix this, I promise. You’re going to be alright. But for right now, you need to sleep. You’re exhausted, you’re drained and your mind is fucking with you. Please?”

Seth had no room to argue, allowing Roman to maneuver his almost lifeless body up and into the bed. Roman held him tightly into his chest, whispering to him about how loved he was. His eyes finally fell heavy after what felt like an eternity.

Roman’s words continued to play in his mind as he escaped the world for a few hours. Snuggled on Roman’s chest and wrapped up safely, he was finally able to truly get rest. Nothing could ever touch him when he was in Roman or Dean’s arms. Ever.

“Hey….hey baby….”

Seth thought he was dreaming, the voice was too good to be true. He let out a small mumble, and turned his face into Roman’s chest.

Then he felt the lips behind his ear, followed by a set of arms around him from behind. His eyes fluttered open, to see that he was still in fact curled into Roman. It took a second for him to realize that someone else was holding him from behind. There was only one person it could be.

“De?!” Seth half shouted, shooting around to face him.

Dean smiled, “Hey sleepy head.”

Seth swore he had to be dreaming, no doubt. Dean was supposed to be…supposed to be….somewhere?! He let out a small choke that turned into tears, before Dean pulled him into his arms, “It’s ok,” he reassured, squeezing him tightly, “It’s ok, everything’s alright.”

Roman kissed the back of Seth’s head then gently rubbed up and down his side, to try and relax him, “Listen to him.” he whispered.

Dean pulled away gently, reaching up and wiping Seth’s tears, “Stop crying. I hate when you fucking cry.”

Seth couldn’t help the laugh that he let out, allowing Roman to breathe a sigh of relief. Dean giggled, giving Seth a kiss and then poking at his sides. Seth in turn did the same back to him, making Roman shake his head a little. In all honestly, watching them had their little giggle-poke fights was the cutest fucking thing in the world to him.

When Dean connected their lips this time, he wasn’t doing it to get a giggle from Seth. It was to get him to remember. Remember exactly who he was and what he meant to them. Roman and Dean kissed and nipped away at every inch of Seth’s skin that they could get to. 

Small gasps and whimpers escaped Seth’s lips with almost every touch. He didn’t deserve this, why were they doing this? A shiver went down his spine when Dean scraped his teeth over the bulge in Seth’s shorts. Dean then ever so slowly slid Seth’s shorts off, his dick springing up once it was released.

“Someone’s happy to see me.” Dean teased, sliding his hands back up Seth’s legs.

“Fuck…” Seth whimpered, his head going back into the pillow. 

“What was that?” Roman teased, putting his arm across Seth’s chest and connecting their lips. 

Seth had no words, only desperate sounds once Dean swallowed down his dick. Roman silenced every sound with his deep kisses. Seth’s body was on fire in the most addicting way possible. Dean’s mouth, Roman’s lips, it was absolute perfection. 

Seth broke Roman’s lip lock and gasped when he felt Dean’s lube covered fingers circling his pucker. Roman smirked, “Someone like that?” he teased, before nipping at Seth’s collarbone.

“Ye…” Seth breathed, “Yeah.”

“You are so fucking hot baby,” Roman purred into his ear, “So fucking hot, you know that right?”

“No….” he mumbled, “Am not.”

Dean heard his answer and withdrew his slicked fingers, “What was that?”

Seth’s eyes shot wide at the loss, “De!”

“What did you say to him?” Dean asked, leaving kisses on the inside of Seth’s leg.

Seth whimpered, prompting Roman to ask him, “You know that right?”

He took a breath, “Yes.”

“Look at me,” Roman demanded, “And tell me.”

Seth swallowed hard, and complied, “Yes.”

“Was that so hard?” Dean smirked picking up where he left off.

“Dean PLEASE!” Seth cried out, “Please, I need to…I need you….I neeeeeed.”

“Need what?” Roman asked, dipping his head down and running his tongue over Seth’s nipples. 

Satisfied with his work, Dean climbed up and over Seth, He propped his legs up and brushed his cock against Seth’s begging heat, “You need this?”

“YES!” Seth cried out.

“Hm,” Roman hummed, licking the shell of Seth’s ear, “I think that you need to tell me something.”

“What?!” Seth heaved, while Dean pressed his tip just outside of his entrance.

“Tell me that you KNOW that we love you.” Roman said to him.

Seth swallowed, looking back to him, “I know that you love me.”

That earned the tip of Dean’s dick, “Tell him that you know we’ll never let anything happen to you.”

Trembling, Seth replied, “I know that.”

“Look at me.” Dean commanded.

Seth did so, and was met by the most understand and compassionate eyes, “You are going to get through this.”

“I kn-” The words weren’t even out of his mouth before Dean slid home. Seth cried out his name, gripping onto Roman and anything else he could. Roman was in his ear, reminding him of everything he already knew, but temporarily couldn’t feel. His head was spinning in the right way, for the first time in weeks. A different part of delirium, the good kind. Not the dark spaces, not the scary ones.

Roman had his face in Seth’s neck while he slowly stroked himself and listened to the sounds and sight of his lovers, “Seth you are so fucking amazing,” he mumbled into his ear, “So amazing.”

It had been so long, and Seth never wanted it to end. He would let them know it, over and over again with every sound that came out of him. Dean continued to nail Seth’s spot, punching sounds out of him that he and Roman loved to hear. Tears were forming in Seth’s eyes, and the second Dean wrapped his hand around his dick and started fisting, he was almost dead for air.

“C’mon Baby Boy.” Roman murmured, biting at his ear lobe.

Dean was nearly beside himself, unable to control his thrusts anymore. It was too much for him. Pounding Seth out of his head, and Roman next to them with his eyes rolled back and stroking himself. Both of their bodies flush, both with erratic breathing, it was so beautiful to him. He jerked Seth faster, knowing it would only be seconds at that point. Seth came with the loudest cry that they had heard from him in months.

The sight made Roman lose himself, cumming on the side of both of them while Dean got drunk off of the visual. He leaned down and swallowed down Seth’s screams, as he came deep inside of him. Seth was grabbing on to whatever part of both of them he could, gasping and panting, convinced he was about to die in the most perfect way.

Point taken.

Time had gotten away from them that night. Dean glanced at the clock and realized that he was cutting it very close. He managed to get them cleaned up, then snuggled up with them for a few more minutes.

“Listen to me,” he whispered into Seth’s ear, “You’re safe. We’re both always with you, just like you’re always with me. I’ll be home in a few days, and we won’t get out of bed if you don’t want to.”

Seth smirked as a few tears formed in his eyes. Roman reached over and wiped them away and kissed the side of his head, “Ok?”

Seth nodded, “Ok.”

“I love you both,” Dean smirked, giving Seth a long kiss, followed by one for Roman, “I’ll let you know when I land.”

Roman smiled, “Ok babe.”

When the door closed behind him, Seth wasn’t sure how he didn’t have a complete meltdown. He reached over and felt the bed where Dean had just been. Surprised, he found something in his place. He grabbed it the small package and examined it.

A small pack of Twizzlers now sat in his hand, with one left. Seth couldn’t help the tear that fell when he smiled. He knew he was going to make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Super appreciated!


End file.
